The embodiments described herein relate generally to a pump, and more specifically, to an information collection system and method associated with a motor and pump.
Various types of electric machines are used to rotate a variety of devices such as pumps to generate fluid (such as water or other fluid) flow for a variety of applications. Such applications include fluid movement in subterranean application in consumer, commercial and industrial environments. One common fluid flow application is for use in residential basement and crawl space sump pump applications. The sump pump is positioned in a cylindrical pit formed in the floor of the basement. Drainage tile is typically positioned around the inner and/or, outer periphery of the foundation of the dwelling and is connected to the pit so that the accumulated subterranean water is directed into the pit.
Typically, an induction motor is connected to an impeller pump to form a device, typically called a sump pump, to generate fluid flow and to urge the pit water through a conduit and out the home. Motors typically include a rotating member (usually called a rotor) and a stationary member (usually called a stator). Motors typically utilize an electrical input to generate a magnetic field or fields to cause the rotor to rotate. Typically, the rotor and/or stator have electrical windings that use the electrical input to generate the magnetic fields. The other of the stator or rotor may have permanent magnets rather than electrical windings to provide magnetic fields. A pump having an impeller or impellers is coupled to the motor to generate the fluid flow. The impeller or impellers often extend from a shaft.
Such sump pumps are usually the sole device for the removal of subterranean water that accumulates outside and below the floor of the basement after a rainy period and in many locations that is usually present in these locations all year long. If the sump pump fails to operate, the water in the pit overflows onto the floor of the basement and may seep through the basement floor and walls into the basement. Such flooding of the basement may result in damage to the home, particularly if the basement is finished.
The sump pumps may fail causing flooding in the basement and, if the basement is finished, great damage. The motor may fail, the power may be interrupted, the pump may fail, the water conduits may be obstructed or disconnected and the pump needs may exceed the capacity of the system in extreme weather conditions.
While the status of the pump can be monitored by the homeowner when he/she is there, if the homeowner is gone, the damage from a failed pump may be extensive as no one will know it has failed. Further, if the home is repaired after a pump failure that had caused great damage, a prospective new homeowner will not be able to know of the pump failure and potential long term damage to the home that is masked by the repair.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.